


half a world away.

by dearelizaa



Series: Domestic Au [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Halloween, M/M, Mirrors, Multiverse, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: Anti sees it from the corner of his eye - a flash of bright blue eyes, a puzzled frown that isn’t his own. He turns back to the mirror and sees his hallucination again, the same one he’s been seeing for months, but this time it’s clearer than it’s ever been. Dark hair, blue eyes, button-down shirt, that mustache.The hallucination’s mouth falls open in surprise, eyes widening a bit, but he doesn’t look scared. Anti leans closer to the mirror without even being fully aware of it, a hand reaching out to touch. It’s almost as if his fingers could push right through, like the mirror could swallow him whole...The next thing he knows, he’s somewhere else.





	half a world away.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of mine and [teacuphoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee)'s domestic au!!
> 
> it's also a sequel to [teacuphoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee)'s [Shoot For The Moon, Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588316).

Anti shoots his mirror yet another skeptical glance as he shoves a fun size Snickers in his mouth. It’s Halloween night, and he’s been steadily gorging himself on candy for the past few hours while a series of random movies stream on his laptop. Chase was here earlier, but he left an hour ago to get a drink and never came back.

Offhandedly, Anti hopes he’s not out in the kitchen right now crying about something into the bottle.

Ah well.

The mirror, though. It’s not like he can see himself in it from here, but that hasn’t stopped his mind from running in circles over it. Not even Jack Skellington has managed to distract him. It’s fuckin’ tragic, really.

He hasn’t told anyone about the hallucinations, not even Dark. At first he thought maybe it _was_ Dark, but he’s pretty sure not even Dark could do this.

The thing is, it’s not _him_.

Anti swears under his breath as the damn thing’s pull gets too strong for him, an uneasy curiosity winning him over like some sort of siren call. A handful of candy wrappers flutter to the floor as he rolls out of bed, and he approaches it hesitantly, half expecting to see the dark brown hair and weird curly mustache he’s grown far too familiar with.

There’s nothing but his own black eyes staring back at him.

He’s finally done it, he’s as crazy as Will.

Anti turns with a frustrated scoff, ready to throw himself back onto his bed, but that’s when he sees it from the corner of his eye - a flash of bright blue eyes, a puzzled frown that isn’t his own. He turns back to the mirror and sees his hallucination again, the same one he’s been seeing for _months_ , but this time it’s clearer than it’s ever been. Dark hair, blue eyes, button-down shirt, that mustache - almost like Will’s, but darker and smaller, more tasteful somehow.

The hallucination’s mouth falls open in surprise, eyes widening a bit, but he doesn’t look scared. Anti leans closer to the mirror without even being fully aware of it, a hand reaching out to touch. It’s almost as if his fingers could push right through, like the mirror could swallow him whole…

The next thing he knows, he’s somewhere else.

The mustached man is right in front of him, and he’s yelling, backing up until he trips and falls and then until he’s against the wall. “How the hell did you get in here?!”

Anti just stares, taking a few slow steps toward the other man until he shouts again.

“S-Stay back. I’m warning you!”

Anti pauses, watching with wide eyes as the man scrambles back to his feet. Anti tilts his head a bit, frowning. Why does he look so _familiar_? Why does he feel like he knows him, beyond just seeing him in his mirror every day?

The man has gone quiet by now, just staring back at him. He looks less scared now, and more - curious, maybe. Shocked. The same way Anti feels.

Anti’s eyes widen a bit when the man starts to reach for him, seemingly unconscious of it. It’s a second before he realizes he’s doing the same.

Their fingers touch.

It’s like a warm breeze, like the static when you rub a balloon on your hair, but all over his body.

And then they’re somewhere else.

-

There’s a gasp, voices shouting in surprise, but Anti barely hears them. The only thing he can see is his hallucination, staring back at him with those wide blue eyes, starting to mouth a question before his eyes roll back and he collapses.

Anti catches him with a ragged gasp, uncomprehending. What happened, what did he do, he was fine, he has to be fine, he _has to be fine_.

He’s on the floor, and someone is in front of him, brown hair and brown sweater, yelling - Schneep. In his face and yelling something, and - why is he yelling, it’s been weeks since he’s yelled at Anti like that - he’s _trying to take him_. Anti shouts, glitching violently, and he sees Schneep flinch back as if through a fog.

He feels a pair of hands on his head and a warm, tingling rush, and then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYKU7DfEJT4)!
> 
> tumblr: [deareliza](https://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](https://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
